Poké-Magazine
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: Probablemente, si han viajado a regiones como Unova, Sinnoh o Kalos, la conoces... ¡pero ahora llega a Kanto y Johto! La Poké-Magazine se dedica a seguir a toda persona relevante del mundo Pokémon, desde Dex Holders hasta miembros del Alto Mando, ¿cómo reaccionarán al ver su vida personal al descubierto?¡Entra y descúbrelo! [Varios Shippings].
1. Prólogo

_Bienvenidos al primer capítulo de Poké-Magazine, mis bellos amores hermosos eue_

_bueno, esto salió prácticamente de la nada y tomó una rara forma._

_Anyway, habrán muchos pairings sensualosos y solo deben comentar si quieren ver uno en específico. Ya sea Tradicional o Crack._

_Ustedes digan uwu_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ Pokémon jamás será mío._

_**Advertencias: **__FatherlyShipping [Falkner/Janine]. Insinuación al MangaQuestShipping [Gold/Crystal]. CrystalShipping [Eusine/Crystal]. Insinuación al OldRivalShipping [Green/Blue]. Posible OoC. _

_**Nota adicional: **__Hay ciertos personajes por allí... veamos si los reconocen uwu_

* * *

_¡Hola queridas Poké-lectoras!_

_(O también Poké-lectores. Nunca se sabe)._

_Bueno, aquí traemos una nueva edición de la Poké-Magazine._

_Probablemente, si han viajado a regiones como Unova, Sinnoh o Kalos, nos conoces..._

_¡pero ahora llegamos a Kanto y Johto!_

_Un gran avance, podemos decir, y por eso, celebramos con un especial muy único._

_Muchos sabrán de los "Pokédex Holders", ciertos entrenadores con capacidades únicas. Perseguidos_ _y adorados al mismo tiempo. _

_[¿Qué son los Dex Holders? Pág. 3]_

_¡Y esa es la razón por la cual este número trata de ellos!_

_Tienen vidas interesantes, hay que mencionar._

_Por ejemplo, comencemos con el trío de Kanto (que en realidad es un cuarteto)._

_¿Red?¿El Campeón? Pues él se la pasa en el Bosque Viridian. ¿Haciendo qué?¡Espectáculos para las fans, eso es seguro!_

_¿Pueden creer que se haya lanzado en un lago con todo y ropa? Nuestras paparazzis por poco no sobreviven._

_Su cabello y sus ojos son hermosos. ¡Pero claro! Quisimos acercarnos más... y su Pikachu se dio cuenta._

_Conseguimos una foto, al menos._

_[Reportaje completo sobre Red. Pág. 5]_

_¡Ahora, hablamos de Green! _

_Green Oak es líder de Ciudad Viridian, aunque es asquerosamente irresponsable. Nunca está allí._

_A pesar de eso, encontramos una serie de fotografías muy curiosas de cuando era bebé._

_Debemos decir que sigue igual._

_¡Véanlo ustedes mismas!_

_[¿Qué es de la vida de Green Oak? Pág. 9]_

_y...Blue... ella es una estafadora de primera clase. Sin embargo, extremadamente única._

_El otro día la vimos saliendo con un líder de gimnasio._

_...Su nombre era...¡chán, chán, chán!¡Falkner! Sí, ese mismo._

_...¿Que no se suponía que Blue estaba con Green?_

_¡Pues al parecer no!  
Causa impacto, lo sabemos._

_[¿Vida amorosa enredada? Esa es la de Blue. Pág.14]_

_Pues, falta una. _

"_Yellow del Bosque Viridian", como nos dijo que la llamáramos._

_Ella... pues es amada por todos, y pareciera que todo chico Dex Holder tiene el ojo puesto en ella._

_¿Cómo no?_

_Es rubia, tiene ojos ámbar, es generosa, amable y divertida._

_¡Combo perfecto! _

_Desde Red, hasta... Black, de Unova, han dado sus opiniones acerca de la niña, y ...¡la adoran!  
Creo que las chicas deben cuidar a sus hombres de la inocencia del bosque (si ustedes saben a quién nos referimos)._

_["La protectora del Bosque". Reportaje completo acerca de Yellow. Pág. 19]_

_Ahora... a Johto, sí. Esa región que comparte Liga con Kanto, señoritas y señoritos._

_Está Silver, hijo de Giovanni, el ex-líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Viridian._

_Tiene un temperamento de perros._

_Tratamos de hacerle una entrevista, y nos mandó al demonio._

_Esas cosas no se hacen._

_Claro, como no somos Blue o Gold..._

_["La historia del emo pelirrojo". Pág. 24]_

_Bueno, de todas maneras, cambiemos de tema, justamente a ese joven criador._

_Una palabra lo describe perfectamente:_

_Pervertido._

_...Eso no le quita lo sexy, ni lo enamorado, ni lo idiota._

_Algo es algo._

_["¿Pervertido o interesado en otros temas?" La vida de Gold. Pág 29]._

_¿Quién es Crystal?_

_Es la chica que le gusta a Gold._

_Y es asistente del profesor Oak, el abuelo de Green._

_y... está saliendo con Eusine._

_Oh, lo sabemos, suena a una niña mala. _

_Después de todo, le romperá el corazón a Gold, irremediablemente._

_["Adicta al trabajo". Reportaje completo sobre Crystal. Pág. 34]_

_Bien, chicos, esto es todo por ahora._

_¡Disfruten de la Poké-Magazine!_

* * *

Green estaba en medio de una batalla, pero aún así, miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Blue y a Yellow hojeando una revista con muchos dibujitos. A él nunca le gustaron mucho las revistas, de hecho, las detestaba, y ahora _esa _en particular, aparecía en cada Poké-Mart, en cada Centro Pokémon, en todo rincón de Kanto y Johto donde se pudiera vender.

Lo odiaba.

Volvió a enfocar su atención en la batalla. Un chico trataba de vencerlo, y debía admitir que era una buena pelea la que estaba dando. Logró debilitar a dos de sus pokémon, y eso podía ser considerado un gran logro para cualquier retador novato o nativo de Viridian.

Una chica de cabello negro y reflejos rojos lo animaba desde la puerta, los lentes rebotando sobre el puente de su nariz, cosa que le causó un poco de gracia al joven castaño.

—¡Vamos, Isaa, tú puedes!¡Vuélvelo_pupa_!—exclamaba, frunciendo el ceño. Green sacó el Ninetales y de un lanzallamas hizo caer al Gardevoir del retador, ganándose un abucheo de la entrenadora que acompañaba a "Isaa"—ow, te _pupearon_... estoy segura de que Ryuu se pondrá feliz de saberlo.

Él simplemente se cruzó de brazos y se fue corriendo del gimnasio, arrastrando a la chica del brazo.

—¡Espera, Isaa!¡Mi gorrito de Pikachuuu~!

Pero ya se habían marchado.

—Qué par tan raro—murmuró Green para sí mismo, rascándose la nuca con incomodidad. Se giró hacia donde estaban Blue y Yellow, solo para descubrir que no era así. Al parecer se fueron antes de que terminara. Se encogió de hombros y tomó la revista por puro ocio—¿qué demonios...?—balbuceó, leyendo lo que decía.

¿¡De dónde mierdas sacaron esas fotos suyas de bebé?!  
¿"Asquerosamente irresponsable"?

¿...Blue saliendo con Falkner?

Sus orejas se pintaron de carmín, caminó con calma hacia su despacho y lanzó la revista al triturador.

—...Maldita sea.

* * *

El dúo imparable de Yellow y Blue, caminaba por el Bosque Viridian.

La menor tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y la otra, reía nerviosamente a cada cuanto.

Esa... revista... iba a desaparecer.

—¡Yo no soy "inocencia del bosque"!—exclamó Yellow de pronto, dando un pisotón al suelo y sobresaltando a ChuChu.

—Cálmate, Yellow...

El poké-Gear de Blue sonó.

"Greeny Oak".

La castaña tragó saliva duramente y contestó.

—¿Hola...?

—No saldremos. Jamás.

—Pe-pero Greeny, la habíamos planeado desde hace días... ¿primera cita?

—No. Morirás sola. Y sin hijos. Como la mujer de los Wingull que vive en Hoenn—y colgó.

* * *

Falkner miró la revista en el Poké-mart. Su vista se dirigió específicamente a una foto de él acompañando a Blue para buscar uno de sus pokémon pájaro que había salido volando lejos. Ella simplemente se ofreció a ayudarlos, y allí, debajo de la imagen, aparecía la leyenda "_¿Vida amorosa enredada? Esa es la de Blue". _Es decir... que la revista creía que salía con Blue...

—Falkner, ¿qué estás observando tan fijamente?—preguntó Janine, asomándose por encima de su hombro. Él sonrió nerviosamente a la joven líder, que frunció el ceño y sus ojos mostraron cierta curiosidad y sospecha—Oh, espera, ¿ese eres tú?—se apresuró a interrogar, señalando la Poké-Magazine en el anaquel.

—Janine, déjame explicártelo...—balbuceó, al escuchar cómo su novia tronaba los dedos uno por uno—¿recuerdas a Piddy? Pues salió volando y... Janine, no me golpees... Janine... ¿Sachi?¡Janine!

* * *

_**~Ravie :3**_

_**¿Quieres estar en el fic?**_

_**Deja un review y recursos humanos analizará tu petición (?).**_


	2. Reportajes de Kanto

_Órale, sudé feo para hacer este capítulo ;-;_  
_primero que nada, en este capítulo solo desglosaré los reportajes de Kanto y daré ciertos indicios a los de Johto, que serán los del siguiente._  
_Habrán muchos personajes reales, entre ellos Nick, Hibiki, Ryuu, Kotomí-chan y yo. Cami-chan y Rex aparecerán en el siguiente. Porque osea, soy así._  
_En el siguiente se hablarán de los artículos sobre Johto, además de algunos extras de la Liga (¿Algún shipping en especial?), junto a las reacciones de los shicos. Bien hermoso allí, luego pasaré a Hoenn._  
_¿¡Quién quiere aparecer en Hoenn? (?). quiero poner a May y a Al en Hoenn ;w;_  
_anyway, aquí el disclaimer._

_**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no ser **mío.**_  
_**Advertencias:** ...Insinuaciones al OldRivalShipping [Green/Blue], SpecialShipping [Red/Yellow], AgencyShipping [Black/White], MangaQuestShipping [Gold/Crystal], CrystalShipping [Eusine/Crystal], PreciousMetalShipping [Silver/Gold], OoC._  
_Nota **adicional:** ¿Por qué puse un hint al PreciousMetal? Uno: Pregunté si alguien quería un ship, y nadie digo nada. Dos: amo ese ship con toda mi alma. Tres:...es yaoi. Cuatro: no sé weons, seguiré diciendo que es awesome._

* * *

**_Desglosando los reportajes de Kanto._**

* * *

**_¿Qué son los Dex Holders? [Pág. 3]._**

_Bueno, pues son un grupo de jóvenes que buscan proteger a los pokémon a costa de sus propias vidas. Siempre tienen en cuenta que la amistad y la familia son primero que todo lo demás. Cada uno de ellos tiene un talento especial, y por ende, son perseguidos._  
_A pesar de ello, han logrado detener a varias organizaciones como el Team Rocket. _  
_Hay varios en las distintas regiones del mundo Pokémon._  
_En Kanto, están Red, Green, Blue y Yellow._  
_En Johto, son Gold, Silver y Crystal._  
_En Hoenn, Sapphire Birch y Ruby... (porque Emerald prácticamente ni cuenta)._  
_Y así sucesivamente. _  
_Son muchas regiones, ¿no planean que las digamos todas, cierto?_

* * *

**_Reportaje completo sobre Red [Pág. 5]._**

_Red es conocido por ser el campeón de la región, siendo admirado por muchos y codiciado por muchas. Durante nuestros días de investigación descubrimos que Red se la pasa en el Bosque Viridian junto a Yellow, sí, esa misma. Paseando, caminando y haciendo tonterías. Al fin y al cabo, son mejores amigos._  
_(...¿O eso quieren que creamos?)._  
_A veces nos poníamos a pensar sobre... con quién estaba Red, ¿con Blue?¿Yellow?¿Misty?... ¿GREEN? No lo sabemos todavía. Simplemente Red tiene el interés romántico de una roca clavada en el suelo. _  
_De todas formas nos extrañó que no estuviera entrenando en algún sitio conocido, llámese el Monte Plateado, la Cueva Celeste, o qué sabemos nosotras. El punto es que no estaba en ningún otro lugar, sino en el pequeño bosque cercano a Ciudad Viridian. _  
_Entonces, mientras nuestras conocidas (y odiadas) paparazzis lo perseguían sigilosamente, se estiró como si fuera un Skitty frente a una pequeña laguna y se lanzó con todo y ropa. Según el testimonio de una de las chicas, solo tenía una camiseta negra y los pantalones azules de siempre, y todo se le veía._  
_… Pues cuatro de las jóvenes seguidoras se desmayaron en pleno bosque. Quizás fue por eso que Pika—el Pikachu temperamental de Red—las escuchó y... eh... lanzó un impactrueno. Afortunadamente, el 'click' de la cámara solo llamó la atención del campeón durante un segundo y pudieron salir casi ilesas de la situación._  
_Esa foto es de muerte lenta, y definitivamente se gana un lugar entre las mejores fotografías de nuestra revista, como cuando atrapamos a Brawly siendo besado sorpresivamente por Roxanne. Uh-huh._

* * *

**_¿Qué es de la vida de Green Oak? [Página 9]._**

_Pues Green (también conocido como 'Greeny') Oak es un líder mundialmente conocido. No muchos logran derrotarle, además de Red, por supuesto. Pero de todas formas, Green tiene tantas facetas como Pokémon, desde cierto punto de vista es amable, como cuando ayudó a Yellow para que fuera a rescatar a su amigo-rival. Un gruñón, si está cerca de Blue, quizás un manojo de nervios si se daba la ocasión adecuada, y así sucesivamente._  
_Multi-caras ese._  
_También el niño lindo es muy irresponsable, caminando por allí, teniendo peleas por allá, mirando cosas de aquel lado... sí, definitivamente un descuidado. Pero gracias a eso logramos entrar a su gimnasio con nuestras habilidades ninja... está bien, no, eso es una mentira. _  
_Simplemente empujamos la puerta y pasamos como si fuera nuestro hasta llegar a la oficina de Green. Buscamos en los cajones y en las librerías por algo de interés, y de pronto ¡paf! Se cae un libro con un surtido de fotos muy interesantes. Desde Green con pañales y chupón hasta... hasta vestido para luto. Triste, lo sabemos. Muchas de las investigadoras se pusieron a llorar a mares._  
_Sin embargo, el deber está primero que el fangirlear, así que tomamos las fotografías no-deprimentes y nos marchamos antes de que el nieto del profesor Oak volviese._  
_Era como revivir el reportaje de Volkner otra vez._

* * *

**_¿Vida amorosa enredada? Esa es la de Blue [Pág. 14]._**

_Para comenzar, hay que decir que Blue, teniendo esas habilidades natas para el soborno, chantaje, estafa y mucho más, también posee cierto encanto que le hace tener la mirada masculina sobre sí durante un tiempo indeterminado. Solo hay que recordar a Red sonrojándose por su causa, y Green... pues Green se enoja, así que tomaremos eso como una respuesta adecuada._  
_Podemos decir que... la foto de Falkner es mentira, claramente. Tampoco somos estúpidas como para poner una foto que no está confirmada. Solo queríamos demostrar que Blue, durante toda la búsqueda de Piddy—el Pidgey que Falkner estaba criando para Janine—, le estuvo coqueteando descaradamente._  
_Obviamente Falkner está saliendo con Janine desde hace unos meses y... creo que lo meteremos en problemas a causa de la fotografía pero... ¡no importa! Ahora diremos que Blue estuvo acordando durante meses con Green una cita en el parque._  
_¿Por qué? Porque Blue está perdidamente enamorada de Green, y eso hasta Yellow lo sabe—diríamos Red, sin embargo...—. Y claro, Green aceptó, ¡es más! Él arregló la salida, resulta que van a ir a un pequeño restaurante y luego caminarán por el puente que hay en Ciudad Celeste. De lo más romántico._  
_Esto es un desastre._  
_Creo que Candice tiene una mejor vida amorosa. _  
_… ¡no tiene ninguna!¡Ho, ho, ho, ho!_

* * *

**_"La protectora del Bosque". Reportaje completo acerca de Yellow [Pág. 19]._**

_Yellow es una pequeña niña con poderes extraños. A veces la encontrábamos hablando con sus pokémon y respondiéndoles cosas sin sentido. El punto es que no sabemos mucho de esa peculiaridad, solo que Lance... sí, ese chico sexy de cabellos pelirrojos, también la comparte._  
_Cosa curiosa:_  
_El otro día los vimos juntos caminando por el Bosque Viridian y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla. ¡En-la-mejilla! Señoras y señores. Tenemos motivos para pensar que se reconciliaron luego de que él quiso asesinarla a sangre fría. ¡Yay! Eso es amor._  
_Resulta que detesta que ensucien el bosque y siempre que ve a un extranjero o a algún entrenador perdido, los ayuda con calma y serenidad. Esa niña es un amor._  
_Se preguntarán, ¿cómo lograron que Red dijera que Yellow era linda? No sabemos todavía, simplemente le preguntamos, él asintió y luego sonrió enormemente. Red parece una ternurita hermosa._  
_Green también lo admitió, a duras penas._  
_y... pues Black la vio en fotografías de la televisión y dijo que era en extremo adorable. "¡Presidenta!¡Mire a esa niña! Es tan... pequeña! Es una de nuestras senpais, Presidenta. ¿Podríamos visitarla algún día?". ¿La respuesta de White? Un grito que irradiaba celos: "¡No!"._

* * *

Green ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba leyendo la revista otra vez. El propio "prólogo" le dejó un mal sabor en la boca—y la cara colorada, por cierto— así que no pensó en volverlo a hacer. Pero allí estaba, hojeándola mientras que su pokémon debilitaba al del retador.  
Leyó el reportaje de Blue y su corazón dio un brinco.  
¿Ella estaba enamorada de él?

* * *

Red, por otro lado, caminaba por Ciudad Goldenrod, extremadamente aburrido. Kanto era muy interesante, pero quería visitar Johto durante unos días para calmarse luego de leer la "Poké-Magazine" y las cosas que habían dicho de él.  
¡A él no le gustaba Blue!¡Ni Misty!¡NI GREEN!¿¡A quién se le ocurrió que le gustaba Green?!  
Se dejó caer en uno de los bancos con cansancio.  
No demasiado lejos de donde estaba, un grupo de chicos discutían acaloradamente, sus pokémon acompañándolos a sus lados, como el profesor Elm aconsejaba.  
—¡Nick, deja de pokearme la cara, por amor a Kyorge!—exclamó una niña bajita, con lentes y una sudadera de Pikachu, mirando con enojo a su acompañante, que insistía en picarle la cara con el dedo.  
—Te ves muy tierna, Ravie. No es mi culpa.  
—... Hibiki, te lo dije, el Poochyena es canon—sonrió otra entrenadora, codeando al otro en las costillas. Ella tenía el cabello largo y reluciente, un pokémon que Red no pudo reconocer caminaba rápidamente junto a la chica.  
—No sé, Ryuu, después te enojas porque Ravie dice que...  
—¡Cállate!¡Ese no es canon!—gritó, sobresaltando al Gallade de Hibiki—¡Jamás será canon!  
—Eres una stundere.  
Ravie seguía discutiendo Nick.  
...Red prefirió levantarse y salir de allí lo antes posible.

* * *

Silver ahora entendió porqué el grupo de chicas le hizo tantas preguntas extrañas. La única forma que logró para sacárselas de encima, fue gritar como un desaforado, y luego salir corriendo valientemente.  
Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sintiendo a alguien sentarse a su lado, tocándole el hombro, insistente.  
—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó toscamente, frunciendo el ceño y deformando la boca en una mueca.  
—Hola, soy Tania, pero todos me dicen Kotomí—dijo, como si nada—, y tú eres Silver... oh, Arceus, ¡tu cabello es más hermoso en persona!—chilló, estirando la mano y tocando uno de los mechones rojizos de Silver, que se sonrojó ante el pequeño contacto.  
Los únicos que hacían eso eran Blue, Gold y Crystal.  
Blue y Crystal porque siempre le decían que tenía un cabello muy bonito.  
Y Gold... Gold era un caso especial, el hijo de Giovanni siempre dejaba que pasara sus manos por él, ya que simplemente le gust-.  
—¡Es taaan hermoso!—y con unas tijeras cortó un trozo, corriendo rápidamente y dejando a Silver desconcertado.  
¿Tenía una acosadora?  
Qué cosa más extraña.

* * *

Gold estaba encerrado en su casa, hecho un ovillo entre los pokémon que criaba en ese momento. Un Togetic hijo de Togetaro le daba constantes cabezazos en el brazo, un Magby le quemaba la pierna a cada cinco segunos y tenía a Igglybuff rebotando contra su cabeza como si de una pelota se tratase.  
Pero no le importaba.  
La—estúpida, estúpida—revista dijo que Crystal estaba saliendo con Eusine.  
¡Con Eusine!  
Un toque en la puerta lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.  
—Gold—...hablando de ella—¿cómo está Tupeon?...¿podrías dejarme entrar?  
No la dejaría entrar.  
Miserable.  
Tupeon en realidad, más allá de quedarse mirando a la pared fijamente, había tenido un huevo con otro de sus pokémon.  
—¿Gold?  
—... Lárgate—masculló, enojado y sin poder contener su tristeza—¡Ve a atrapar a Suicune, Crystal!  
—¿Q-qué?—balbuceó la capturadora sin poder creerlo. ¡No le había contado a nadie sobre estar saliendo con Eusine!—. No sé de dónde sacas esas cos-.  
La puerta se abrió bruscamente y la revista le golpeó en el rostro, justo en el artículo donde se hablaba de su relación con el mayor.  
… Se sintió mal.  
Un 'click' sonó cerca, y un arbusto misterioso se cambió de lugar, huyendo de la escena.  
Tendrían un buen desenlace.

* * *

_...¿Quién más quiere aparecer?_  
**_~Ravie._**

**_P.D: Tengo un ShockingShipping bien raro._**  
**_P.D.P.D: Lo subiré más tarde._**  
**_P.D.P.D.P.D: Si no dicen nada, pondré Original y mucho yaoi._**  
**_P.D.P.D.P.D.P.D: Detesto los pays._**  
**_P.D.P.D.P.D.P.D.P.D: El ChatQuest es canon._**  
**_P.D.P.D.P.D.P.D.P.D.P.D: Sigo haciendo el ILoveArepas._**  
**_(?)._**


	3. Reportajes de Johto

_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS._

_I DID IT._

_REX, EXIJO UN APAPACHO POR SER UNA NIÑA RESPONSABLE (?)._

_xDDD  
Ah, puse a Brian, a Cami-chan, a Rex y a Isaa._

_Hubiera puesto más, pero no iba a poder._

_En el siguiente pondré a Yuud y a May ewe_

_skdfdlkfd askfdslfdfd_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Pokémon no es mío._

**_Advertencias: _**_CrystalShipping [Eusine/Crystal]. Insinuaciones al PreciousMetalShipping [Gold/Silver], al GrantedShipping [Lance/Yellow], OldRivalShipping hermoso [Green/Blue], personajes reales._

**_Nota adicional: _**_Me siento caquita. Escuchar Not the Only One, Say Something y She Will Be Loved durante media hora y que este fic no saliera totalmente emo, no es de dios (L)._

* * *

**_Desglosando los Reportajes de Johto._**

* * *

**_La Historia del Emo Pelirrojo [Pág. 24]._**

_… Muchos habrán escuchado de un sujeto que se llamaba Giovanni. Ustedes saben, líder de Ciudad Viridian, cara de psicópata, líder del Team Rocket... padre de un Dex Holder, Silver._

_Para comenzar, diremos que Silver es muy perseguido, ¿por qué? No lo diremos, sólo que es popular entre las multitudes, quizás el hecho de odiar a la humanidad, hace que la humanidad lo adore. No tiene sentido, pero en sí, es la única respuesta lógica._

_Silver, por lo que hemos visto, está enamorado de Gold. Aunque antes lo estaba de Blue. Quizás ahora de Yellow._

_Ya ni se sabe lo que pasa por la mente de ese niño._

_Bueno, continuaremos hablando de él:_

_Tiene a su servicio a cientos _—_quizás miles_— _de miembros y ex-miembros del Tem Rocket. No sabemos para qué los usa, aunque eso no importa demasiado._

_Siempre que queremos hablar con Silver, nos grita, sale caminando y nos ignora como si fuéramos un Metapod de nivel uno, ¡incluso una vez envió a su Feraligart para que lo dejáramos! Eso es abuso._

_Si decimos que es una buena persona, sería una gran mentira. Ese pelirrojo es un amor, y lo sabemos, sin embargo, sólo lo es con sus amigos._

_¿Acaso estamos pintadas en una pared?_

* * *

**_¿Pervertido o interesado en otros temas? La vida de Gold [Pág 29]._**

_Gold es conocido por varias cosas; por ser un Dex Holder, por ser un excelente criador pokémon, pero principalmente por ser un pervertido._

_Y a pesar de tener una indudable atracción hacia el género femenino, nos hemos dado cuenta de lo encantador que puede resultar en algunas ocasiones. Tampoco podremos negar el indudable hecho de que tiene una gran apariencia física, la cual es quizás la que lo ayuda a conquistar a algunas chicas._

_Sin embargo, desde hace ya bastante tiempo se sabe de que Gold está enamorado de su compañera Dex Holder, Crystal, quien a su vez, lo está de Eusine, mientras que Silver gusta de Gold. Sí, una especie de cuadrado amoroso en extremo complicado, pero sin duda alguna, único y especial para las revistas y programas de farándula, como nosotras. ¡Es que son una comidilla! ¡Inmediatamente gustan!  
De todas formas, a veces el famoso adolescente es tan molesto como caminar por el Bosque Viridian o alguna cueva sin repelente alguno. Es demasiado insistente._

_Aunque todavía nos preguntamos qué sucederá con esa extraña relación entre Crystal, Eusine, Gold y Silver. ¿Terminará bien? ¿Terminará mal? No lo sabemos, todavía. Tal vez sería muy recomendable comprar la próxima revista para saberlo._

* * *

**_Adicta al trabajo. Reportaje completo sobre Crystal [Pág. 34] ._**

_Sabemos que ahora seguro piensan que ella es una fea mujer con complejo de Sabrina._

_… Pues en parte tienen razón._

_Es obvio que Gold siempre ha estado enamorado de Crystal. Fuese por su personalidad, su apariencia... no tenemos idea, pero ella le gusta._

_La adolescente se la pasa día y noche trabajando, viajando desde Kanto a Johto, con tal de estar encerrada en un laboratorio, nadando en un montón de papeles y lápices. A veces son las dos de la mañana, y Crystal está tomando café con el cabello desaliñado y ojeras bajo los ojos._

_Es adicta al trabajo._

_Como ya se mencionó anteriormente, la Dex Holder está saliendo con Eusine desde hace varios meses, dándose besos en la calle y escondiéndose de los conocidos. Ah, una especie de amor prohibido; nuestra única duda es, si tanto ama Crys a Eusine, ¿por qué no lo presume con sus compañeros de Johto y le quita las esperanzas al pobre de Gold? ¿Eh?  
No sabemos todavía._

_Es un completo desastre, y tenemos motivos para creer que Crystal quiere darles celos a Gold y sabe el secreto de Silver._

_Puras suposiciones._

_Sí..., esto terminará muy mal._

* * *

—G-Gold... Gold, ¡no es lo que piensas, Gold! —exclamó contra la puerta, un brillo triste en los ojos.

Todo se había ido al traste.

Su plan con Eusine, el cariño de Gold, la confianza de Silver, incluso.

Todo por culpa de esa revista.

Se regresó a su casa, cabizbaja, encontrándose en el camino al pelirrojo, quien le dirigió una mirada dolita.

—Gracias por todo, Crystal —escupió, frunciendo el ceño y entrando a la casa del criador pokémon por una ventana.

Definitivamente.

Crystal había arruinado todo.

* * *

Yellow sonrió, acompañando a un chico de piel ligeramente oscura que se perdió en el Bosque Verde. Estuvieron hablando todo el recorrido; él le dijo que su nombre era Brian y que quería viajar por todo el Mundo Pokémon. Ella simplemente sonreía y escuchaba atentamente.

—Gracias —murmuró el entrenador, una vez fuera del laberinto de árboles, corriendo en dirección al Centro Pokémon más cercano para que sus pokémon se recuperaran.

—¡Yellow! —alguien se dirigió hacia ella a paso apresurado, al parecer estaba sentado tranquilamente en la caseta que dividía Ciudad Verde del bosque. Resultó ser Lance, sonriendo suavemente y viéndose un poco más relajado que antes—, no esperaba verte por aquí a esta hora.

—¿Lance? Oh, hola... ayudaba a un niño. Sólo eso —dijo ella, con la voz suave y calmada de siempre— ¿y tú?

—Hm... espero a mi prima, Clair —respondió, quitándole un poco de importancia.

—Ah, ¿quieres acompañarme un momento a caminar? No hay mucho que hacer a esta hora...

—Si insistes...

* * *

Blue estaba hecha un ovillo en su cama, con el control del televisor en la mano y los ojos fijos en la telenovela que había comenzado a ver esa semana. Podría decirse que lucía como un desastre andante, alguien con depresión...

Bueno, la había rechazado el chico que le gustaba.

Era obvio que estaría pasando por una etapa depresiva en la que se prometía no enamorarse otra vez.

Estúpida, estúpida revista.

Amaba los chismes y todo eso, pero realmente detestaba la Poké-Magazine.

Su Poké-Gear sonó y a tientas lo alcanzó, moviendo la caja de pañuelos y el chocolate de la mesita. Le dio al botón de contestar y la simple voz que sonó, la sorprendió a niveles inimaginables.

Se incorporó en la cama de golpe.

—Blue, te estoy llamando porque... quiero disculparme por lo del otro día —Green sonaba realmente incómodo—, por eso te invito a Azulona para que... no sé, vayamos a caminar un rato.

—¡Sí! ¡Claro, por supuesto! —chilló emocionada. Casi podía jurar que el líder de gimnasio estaba soltando un suspiro cansado.

—Me gustas, Blue. Lo menos que quiero es verte triste... y hazme el favor de quitar esa novela.

Colgó.

Para cuando ella se giró a la ventana, lo único que alcanzó a mirar, fue la cabellera castaña que tan bien conocía.

* * *

—Rex, apúrate —insistía una chica empujando a su acompañante a través de las calles de Ciudad Calagua— ¡Quiero ver a Isaac en su concurso! ¡Anda!

—¡Cálmate! Sólo estamos llegando dos minutos tarde. ¡Cami me apoya! ¿Cierto Cami? —preguntó, pero Camila lo empujaba junto a la de lentes haciendo fuerzas, porque él era más alto que ambas.

—¡Eres un lento! ¡Vamos, que a Isaa sólo le falta un listón! —seguía Ravie haciendo escándalo, obteniendo la mirada asombrada de las personas en el pequeño estadio.

—¡Allí están! —Camila salió corriendo hacia su amigo, quien lanzaba hermosos ataques con el objetivo de atraer la atención de los jueces, y del invitado de honor, Ruby.

Ravie le frunció el ceño a su acompañante.

—Vete al poto.

Rex sonrió con suavidad y la abrazó.

—Siempre tengo la razón.

* * *

_(esa última parte quedó muy fluffy t-t)_

…

…

_Feliz cumple, sweetie._

**_~Ravie la niña khúl._**


	4. Reportajes de Hoenn

_Idk_

_Sólo hice un desastre aquí… y puse a Yuud, Isaac, Rex, Karipepez y May. Hubiera puesto a Yuud acosando a Ruby, pero May la mataría primero (?)._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Pokémon no es mío._

**_Advertencias: _**_Insinuación al Special (Iug) [Manga!Red & Yellow]. __OldRivalShipping [Green & Blue]. MangaNewRivalShipping [Wally & Sapphire]. IshiShipping [Steven & Ruby]. Posible OoC. Musho hamors y personajes reales._

**_Nota adicional: _**_EL MANGAQUEST TENDRÁ QUE ESPERAR. HE DICHO. A lo mejor hasta pongo SoulSilver para no dejar a mi Sil-chan solito :'3_

* * *

**_¡Volvemos a Hoenn!_**

**_(Nos extrañaron bastante por aquí, al parecer)_**

* * *

**_Ruby, el coordinador espectacular [Pág. 3]._**

Ruby, hijo de Norman, conocido como uno de los mejores coordinadores pokémon de nuestra generación, siendo invicto hasta el momento, es un Dex Holder bastante peculiar, por decirlo de esa manera.

Varios cotilleos corren a su alrededor, chismes, mentiras y secretos a voces cuya veracidad a veces es tan desconocida como el origen de los pokémon. El último suceso ocurrido, cuenta que llegó a casa de su mentor, Wallace, con un moretón en el ojo, presuntamente hecho por su padre en una tarde difícil.

Otro que circula, es el hecho de que aparentemente perdió la memoria, cosa que no ha sido comprobada del todo, y de hecho, le causó un gran dolor a Sapphire.

La pobre debe estar comiendo troncos para superar la depresión.

* * *

**_Sapphire, salvaje casi-educada [Pág. 5]._**

Bueno, Sapphire ha resultado sorprendentemente complicada para nosotras, como revista de chismes.

Contrario a la creencia popular, es bastante tolerante y amable, aunque puede tornarse iracunda si le quitas algún onigiri o le hablas demasiado. De hecho, le preguntamos sobre lo ocurrido con Ruby, y afirmó que, con el pasar de los meses, se acostumbró a que él evadiera el tema, añadiendo luego que no fue demasiado difícil.

Aunque… luego comentamos algo sobre Wally y sus constantes encuentros y llamó a Pilo para irse volando lejos rumbo a algún lugar desconocido.

* * *

**_Wally, un ninja con cabello de bosque [Pág. 6]._**

(Ponemos a Wally porque Emerald no vale la pena).

(Sí, pensamos que Emerald es bastante raro).

Primero que nada:

Wally es una ternura.

Tenemos noticias de que consiguió el otro día a su Sceptile y estuvo llorando con él durante dos horas.

Posee un club de fanáticas, del cual, obviamente, no conoce ni sabe de su existencia.

Y finalmente, le tiene un cariño infinito a Sapphire. Siempre la escucha, la hace reír, la acompaña a sus paseos por el bosque y la espera cuando van a algún lugar importante, como uno de los edificios de concursos.

Tendríamos más fotografías de él, pero siendo un ninja pokémon, resulta demasiado laborioso hacerlo; estamos dispuestas a escondernos donde sea para tomar una fotografía, sin embargo, meternos en un charco de lodo es demasiado.

* * *

― ¡No puedo creer que llegaras cinco estúpidos minutos tarde! ―exclamó Isaac, frunciendo el ceño y resistiendo las ganas de patear a Rex, quien a su vez, recibía la mirada divertida de Ravie unos ―varios― centímetros más abajo.

― ¡Cálmate, Isaa!

― ¡Yo esforzándome para hacer algo decente, y tú no lo miras!

― ¿Viste, Rex? ―se burló Ravie, con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se giraba para marcharse al hotel, cayendo unos segundos después con un golpe en la cabeza, causado por el zapato de Rex.

― ¡De no ser porque nos detuvimos a comprar tus chocolates…! ―gritaba Rex a la chica, claramente enojado.

― ¡Rex, deja a Ravie tranquila!  
― ¡Yo soy puntual!  
― ¡Pero llegaste tarde de todas formas!

Silencio.

― ¿…Y Ravie?

Alguien había arrastrado a Ravie por los pies y se la llevó.

―Mierda, perdimos a Ravie ―murmuró Isaac, palideciendo unos cuantos tonos―, Ryuu me matará.

― ¡Senpai~!

* * *

Ruby soltó un suspiro, saliendo del edificio de concursos, casi inmediatamente siendo acorralado por un par de brazos, logrando percibir la fragancia sutil que tanto conocía y que en más de una ocasión se había quedado impregnada en sus propias ropas.

Sus labios fueron atrapados por esos que le robaron su primer beso, haciéndolo suspirar apenas. El sujeto se separó ligeramente de él, esbozando una sonrisa ladina.

Ruby resopló.

― ¿No se supone que tienes labores de Campeón? ―preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

Steven soltó una risita.

―Bueno, tengo unos asuntos con Cynthia aquí en Calagua y…

El coordinador pokémon frunció las cejas.

― ¿Perdón?

―Son sólo negocios ―negó con la cabeza Steven, quitándole el gorro al menor para acariciarle el cabello azabache con cuidado―, sabes que te quiero a ti.

Y se lo dejó en las manos, dándole un beso en la frente y saliendo a la calle principal de Calagua, desapareciendo pronto entre la multitud que acudió a ver a Ruby.

El Dex Holder se mordió el labio, siguiendo el mismo camino, y esperando a que el sonrojo en sus mejillas desapareciera antes de que alguno de sus amigos lo notase entre las personas.

* * *

―No puedo creer que perdieran a Ravie ―dijo May, sin apartar la mirada de las fotos que logró tomarles a Steven y a Ruby mientras se besaban. Rex infló las mejillas son irritación.

―Bueno, ella se lo merece.

―Es Ravie ―continuó como si no hubiera sido un problema demasiado grave, sonando demasiado divertida para los oídos de Javier.

―… ¿De qué hablan? ―preguntó Ryuu, entrando de pronto a la habitación con un Mudkip en las manos. May rio ligeramente, y señaló a Isaa y a Rex con el índice.

―…Bueno, puede que…

―…haya la posibilidad…

―…de que perdiéramos a Books…

― ¿Qué?

* * *

―Wally, apresúrate. ¡El huevo está naciendo! ―exclamaba Sapphire, observando a la cría salir del huevo lentamente, resultando ser un bonito Treecko, para la alegría de Wally.

―Es muy lindo―fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el ninja, totalmente absorto, en parte por lo adorable que era el pokémon, y en parte porque le gustaba mucho ver a Sapphire sonreír.

Dio un trago al agua fresca que había ido a comprar y por la cual, casi llega tarde para ver al huevo rompiéndose.

―Por supuesto, Gold me explicó cómo criarlo. Fue difícil, pero por ti, haría lo que fuese.

Wally casi se ahoga, y estuvo tosiendo por varios minutos, apartando a su compañera con la mano para que no viera toda su cara sonrojada.

* * *

―Ese es un Goldeen, y aquel un Seaking~ y ese de allá es un Relicanth~…―decía Ravie señalando a los pokémon detrás del vidrio. Yuudy, a su lado, sonreía feliz de que ella se estuviera divirtiendo y hacía caso a todo lo que decía.

Karim regresó de la tienda de regalos con otra camiseta puesta.

Seguramente había visto algo relacionado con Solangelo y por eso la pobre camisa pagó las consecuencias.

Ravie soltó una risita.

* * *

Yellow sonrió mientras miraba a Lance. Parecía haber cambiado lo suficiente como para tratarla bien y con amabilidad ―sin dejar el sarcasmo de lado, por supuesto― y, de hecho, resultaba bastante divertido desde su punto de vista.

― ¡Yellow, Yellow! ―gritó Red, acercándose a ambos a paso apresurado, deteniéndose al ver a Lance con mirada impasible―ah… quería mostrarte algo, pero si estás ocupada…

La niña parecía no poder decidirse entre los chicos.

―Anda con Red ―dijo Lance, encogiéndose de hombros. No era justo hacerla dudar―, tengo demasiadas cosas pendientes para desperdiciar el tiempo contigo.

La Sanadora asintió con la cabeza y haló a Red de la mano, perdiéndose pronto entre la espesura del Bosque Viridian.

Lance pensó que quizás había perdido su oportunidad.

Red no debería arruinarlo todo, al menos.

* * *

Blue, como cosa en realidad muy rara, estaba apenada.

Jamás estuvo tan apenada mientras salía con alguien, de hecho, el nervioso siempre era el chico, nunca ella.

Sus mejillas se pintaron de carmín cuando Green le tomó de la mano, sin quitar su habitual mirada seria del camino en el centro comercial.

―Gracias por el vestido ―alcanzó a musitar Blue, bajando la mirada.

―No importa.

―… ¿Esto es una cita?

―Creí que era obvio.

―B-bueno…

―Y tú dices que soy yo.

― ¡Cállate!

* * *

_Quería hacerlo Granted, pero noooooo~ Rex me lo prohibió :c Rayos.  
Quería GrantedShipping en mi fic :CCCCCC_

**_~Ravie._**


	5. Regresando a Kanto y Johto

_TENGO PERMISO PARA HACER GRANTED BITCHES  
AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA._

_ESTOY TAN ASQUEROSAMENTE FELIZ.  
FUERA SPECIAL, FUCHI FUCHI._

_HAMOR HAMOR HAMOR HAMOR_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Pokémon no es mío._

**_Advertencias: _**_OldRivalShipping [Green/Blue]. GrantedShipping [Lance/Yellow]. MangaQuestShipping [Gold/Crystal]. IshiShipping [Steven/Ruby]. _

**_Nota adicional: _**_El siguiente capítulo~ chán~chán~ cháaaan~ los artículos de Sinnoh~ uvu._

* * *

**_Poké-Magazine_**

**_~Regresando~_**

* * *

_En Johto y Kanto dejamos unas cosas pendientes y somos plenamente conscientes de ello._

_Es por eso, que en vez de saltar a Sinnoh, preferimos resolver esos problemas._

* * *

**_Cuadrado Amoroso [Pág. 3]._**

_Ya saben de esos problemas que tuvieron Crystal y Gold en la edición pasada, ¿no es así? _

_Pues una de nuestras periodistas logró obtener la noticia completa._

_…Gold se molestó con Crystal, le lanzó la puerta en la cara y se puso a llorar en el hombro de Silver, sí señor. Y Crsytal… suponemos que se sintió como excremento de Snorlax. _

_Tenemos informes de que fue a visitar a Gold nuevamente, porque… ¡rompió con Eusine! Al parecer en realidad ella comenzó a salir con ese chico tan raro sólo para darle celos a nuestro querido criador pokémon._

_¿Una manera de salir de la Friendzone?  
Algo… mordaz o directa, hay que decirlo._

_Pero Gold la escuchó. _

_¡Continúen esta noticia en la siguiente edición para saber el gran desenlace! _

* * *

**_Salida Incómoda [Pág. 5]._**

_Esa cita entre Green y Blue resultó tan hilarante como incómoda._

_Se supone que Green es el típico chico tímido que aparenta ser genial pero en realidad no tiene ni puta idea de qué hacer en una cita. Y Blue es el estereotipo de la chica popular que conoce a todos y sabe todo lo que hay que hacer en una cita._

_Fue al revés, sorpresivamente.  
¡Blue estaba cohibida en extremo! Y Green… a Green ni le importaba._

_Suponemos que Green se sentía tan cómodo como un Squirtle en el agua._

_Nuestras paparazzis los cazaron por todo Azulona. _

_Fueron a comer y a comprar unas cosas. A él no le importó gastar su dinero en ese costoso vestido que estaba en el aparador. _

_A veces se escuchaba a Blue murmurando una sarta de "lo siento" lo suficientemente bajos para que su acompañante no escuchara._

_Pero, en serio, son demasiado adorables juntos._

* * *

**_Esa Niña del Bosque [Pág. 7]._**

_Bueno, Yellow ha resultado una sorpresa para absolutamente todas las periodistas que trabajan incansablemente en Poké-Magazine todos los días y noches._

_¡No sólo un chico está enamorado de ella!  
¡Sino dos!  
¡Y uno de ellos es el Campeón de Kanto, Red!  
¡Y el otro Lance!  
Yellow terminará por no dejarle nada a nadie._

_Se suponía que Yellow dejó a Lance para ir a caminar con Red, pero parece que con los minutos, se aburrió de que el chico le prestase más atención a todo menos a ella. Al parecer Yellow tomó algunas actitudes de Blue al pasar tanto tiempo con ella._

_… Así que se regresó con Lance._

* * *

—Gold, me gustas —murmuró Crystal al borde del llanto, parada frente a la casa del criador pokémon, quien abrió los ojos de la impresión al tiempo que abría la puerta de par en par.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Me gustas… prácticamente desde que te conozco —continuó, esbozando una sonrisa sutil—, sólo que me compliqué para decírtelo.

—… Ah, bueno, pudiste empezar con eso.

Crystal sintió una gota de sudor bajar por su nuca.

A lo lejos, Silver miraba con recelo la escena.

—Maldita sea —resopló, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y caminando lejos de allí.

Tendría que volver a huir de sus problemas, tal vez desaparecer un día o una semana —quizás un mes— para reacomodar sus sentimientos hacia Gold.

* * *

Lance se sintió un vil mentiroso, porque en realidad, no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer.

Unos cinco minutos después de que Yellow se fuera, Clair llamó diciendo que cancelaría su batalla de encuentro porque tenía unas cosas pendientes muy, muy importantes.

Así que simplemente se dejó caer bajo la sombra de un árbol y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el silencio que reinaba en el sitio. La mañana era aburrida e incluso los Caterpie dormitaban entre los montones de hojas que estaban en el suelo acumuladas.

Algo crujió y Lance reaccionó al instante, despertando del sueño y buscando al causante del ruido.

Yellow.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, demasiado rápido, demasiado tosco. Yellow soltó un suspiro y se encogió de hombros, resignada.

—No puedo cambiar a Red —sonrió ella, sutilmente— ¿puedo molestarte mientras me siento junto a ti?

—Si insistes, aunque en realidad no me importa demasiado.

Yellow lo ignoró mientras se sentaba tranquilamente a su lado, su corazón latiendo tan tranquilo gracias a la quietud del Bosque Viridian.

—Lance, ¿me quieres?

Él no respondió, cruzándose de brazos y optando por ignorar la pregunta, así como cuando rechazabas una llamada en el Poké-Gear.

A ella no le afectó la "respuesta" que le dio.

—Gracias.

* * *

Green sonrió, dejando a Blue en el umbral de su casa en Pueblo Paleta. Se sentía bien consigo mismo; se había sacado un gran peso de sus hombros confesando sus sentimientos hacia Blue… y también le hacía un gran favor a ella al no permitirle seguir viendo esa telenovela.

—Adiós, Blue.

Ella se sonrojó y lo miró partir.

Él pensaba que todo estaba perfectamente bien, hasta que alguien corrió hacia donde estaba y le tomó de la mano, haciéndolo girar y estampando los labios contra los suyos.

Todavía tenía gusto al helado de chocolate que compró antes de irse. Su cerebro dio vueltas por un segundo y sintió las mejillas prenderse con rapidez.

Blue se separó, respirando pesadamente, seguro por la carrera.

—Tenía… que… recobrar… el… equilibrio… del mundo…

El líder de gimnasio negó con la cabeza, pero aun así, las comisuras de su boca tiraron hacia arriba ligeramente.

Siendo sincero, era cierto que el equilibrio del mundo ahora estaba en perfecto estado.

* * *

Ravie entró con unas bolsas en las manos, seguida de Karim y Yuudy, quienes sonreían ampliamente, junto a una persona con una máscara que se hacía llamar Zard; era bastante divertida y por eso las chicas decidieron llevarla con ellas.

Rex se levantó de su lugar, abrazando a su senpai con fuerza.

— ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Pensamos que estabas perdida! ¡Fuiste secuestrada! —Gritaba, agitándola por los hombros—, ah. Vosotras —murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados al tiempo que miraba a las otras personas en la sala además de él, Isaac y Ryuu.

Isaac se apartaba lentamente de Ryuu, todavía traumatizado por lo que les hizo aquella tarde. Tenía la muñeca lastimada, pero de alguna manera, eso era bueno.

— ¿Sabéis cuan preocupado estuve? —Preguntó frunciendo el ceño hacia Karim— ¡es mi senpai!

—Como defensa —empezó Kari alzando un dedo—, lo hice en nombre del Solangelo.

Ravie sólo siguió su camino y dejó las bolsas con recuerdos en la mesa.

—No importa, Rex. Quédate tranquilo, ¿quieres que te presente a Zard? ¡Es muy genial!

—… ¿Es un chico o una chica?

—Uh…

* * *

Steven suspiró, estirándose. Estaba cansado, demasiado para su gusto.

No tenía más trabajo que hacer y eso le agradaba, puesto que eran contadas las ocasiones en las que sucedía.

Unas manos se posaron sobre sus ojos, cubriéndolos, y una voz juvenil le susurró cómplice en el oído.

—Adivina quién soy.

—…Hm… Wallace.

— ¡Claro que no, idiota!

—Obviamente sé que eres tú, Ruby —rió, burlándose.

En definitiva, valía la pena trabajar incansablemente si iba a tener semejantes recompensas.

* * *

**_~Books._**


End file.
